Bamir Topi
Nicola Carlo Perrone (Bari, 27 prill 1935) është një shkrimtar, docent në universitet dhe gazetar italian. Ështё autor i rrёth njёzёtё libravё dhё i pёsёdhjёtё shkrimёvё mё tё shkurtra tё njohura ne Itali, Danimarkё dhё nё Shtёtёt ё Bashkuara tё Amёrikёs. Ka publikuar gjithashtu rrёth njё mijё artikuj dhё ёditorialё nёpёr gazёta tё pёrditshmё dhё tё pёrjavshmё italianё dhё svizёrianё. Biografia I dipllomuar me “shkёlqyeshem” nё Histori te Marrёdhenieve Ndёrkombёtare. Mё pas bursa studimi tё Universitetit Kollegj nё Dublin (Irlandё) dhe nё Universitetin e Sofja (Bulgarisё). Nё ENI punёsohet (1961) pёr tё studiuar normativat e huaja tё punёs. Presidenti i ENI, Enrico Mattei, e dёrgon si ekspert nё gabinetin e ministrit pёr reformёn e Administratёs Publike (Giuseppe Medici, 1962-63). Mё pas ka qёnё pёrgjegjёs i pjesmarrjeve nё njё tjetёr holding tё shtetit, l’EFIM. Mё vonё ka punuar nё njё shtёpi botuese. I ftuar ne USA me International Visitors Program ka mbajtur seminare dhe konferenca. Nё fund tё qёndrimit ёshtё emёruar qytetar nderi i shtetit tё Nebraskёs nё USA (1986). Ështё bashkёdrejtor i tё pёrmuajshmes Storia in rete (nga 2005) dhe ka qёnё drejtor i botimeve America (Bari, Dedale Libri). Ka qёnё organizues kursesh dhe editorialist i tё pёrditshmes il manifesto (1973-200). Ka bashkepunuar me tё pёrmuajshmen Monthly Review (1968-76). Bashkёpunёtor me televizionin publik italian RAI (prej 1982). Pёr Radio 3 ka kryer shumё biseda radiofonike nё emisionin Spazio tre dhe njё javё bashkёpunim me Prima pagina; pёr Radio 2 ka kryer njёzetё emisione me programin Alle 8 della sera. Ka bashkёpunuar edhe me televizionin Westdeutscher Rundfunk (Kёln, Gjermani, 2001). Nё Universitetin e Barit ёshtё profesor i Historisё sё Amerikёs dhe Historisё Bashkёkohore (prej 1977 i emёruar, i asocuar, kurs i lirё) dhe ka qёnё drejtor i Institutit tё Historisё Moderne dhe Bashkёkohore (1988-90, 1991-94) dhe i Modulo Europeo di Storia Economica e Sociale dell’Integrazione Europea (1994-99). Visiting Professor nё Danimarkё (Universiteti i Roskilde prej 1991 - Business School i Kopenhagen 1992 e 1993 - Universiteti i Kopenhagen 2003) dhe ne Svizёr (master ndёrkombёtar i drejtuar nga Universiteti i Roskilde ne Lugano, 1998 dhe 2000). Nё USA ka marrё pjesё nё seminare tё Foreign Policy Research Institute (1983). Bёn pjesё nё Advisory Board dhe Federico Caffè Center (Roskilde, Danimarkё, prej 1995). Ka ndёrmarrё rolin e zёvёndёspresidentit tё Masterit Society, Science & Technology in Europe (Louvain-la-Neuve, Belgjikё, 1995-96). Nё Itali ka qёnё relator i rreth 620 tezave dipllomash; nё Danimarkё dhe Svizer i 65 tezash tё PhD dhe Master internazionale. Disa libra te fundit *(it) De Gasperi e l'America, Palermo, Sellerio, 1995, ISBN 8-83891-110-X *(it) Il truglio. Infami, delatori e pentiti nel Regno di Napoli, Palermo, Sellerio, 2000, ISBN 8-83891-623-3 *(it) Enrico Mattei, Bologna, il Mulino, 2001, ISBN 8-81507-913-0 *(it) La Loggia della Philantropia, Palermo, Sellerio, 2006, ISBN 8-83892-141-5 *(it) Perché uccisero Enrico Mattei. Petrolio e guerra fredda nel primo grande delitto italiano, Roma, l'Unità Libri, 2006, ISSN 733417 Libra te tjere *(it) Due secoli di capitalismo USA, Bari, Dedalo Libri, 1980, CL 22-3737-7 *(it) Mattei il nemico italiano. Politica e morte del presidente dell'ENI attraverso i documenti segreti, Milano, Leonardo (Mondadori), 1989, ISBN 88-355-00603-8 *(it) Il dissesto programmato. Le partecipazioni statali, Bari, Dedalo Libri, 1991, ISBN 8-82206-115-2 *(en) European and American Patterns in a Conflictive Development, Roskilde, RUC, 1992, ISBN 87-7349-217-5 *(en) Fjernt fra Maastricht da [[Maastricht]], Roskilde, RUC, 1992, ISSN 0907-872-X *(it) La morte necessaria di Enrico Mattei, Roma, Stampa Alternativa - Nuovi Equilibri, 1993, ISBN 8-87226-141-4 *(it) Obiettivo Mattei. Petrolio, Stati Uniti e politica dell'ENI, Roma, Gamberetti, 1995, ISBN 8-87990-010-2 *(en) Maastricht from Scandinavia, Roskilde, RUC, 1996, ISSN 0307-872-X *(en) The Mediterranean and the American Patronage, in onore di Noam Chomsky, Boston, The MIT Press, 1998 (on line) *(it) Giallo Mattei. I discorsi del fondatore dell'ENI che sfidò gli USA, la NATO e le Sette Sorelle, Roma, Stampa Alternativa - Nuovi Equilibri, 1999, ISBN 88-7226-508-8 *(it) Il segno della DC. L’Italia dalla sconfitta al G7, Bari, Dedalo Libri, 2002, ISBN 88-220-6253-1 *(it) Economia pubblica rimossa, in Studi in onore di Luca Buttaro, Milano, Giuffrè, 2002, ISBN 88-14-10088-8 *(en) The International Economy from a Political to an Authoritative Drive, Roskilde, Roskilde University Press, 2003, ISBN 87-7867-272-4 Emisione radiofonike *(it) Prima pagina, una settimana di rassegna quotidiana della stampa (RAI Radio 3, 5-11 gennaio 1986) *(it) Enrico Mattei stratega del petrolio (20 tramissioni del ciclo Alle 8 della sera, RAI Radio 2, 24 aprile - 19 maggio 2006) Citate *(it) (fr) Fernand Braudel, Civiltà materiale, economia e capitalismo http://burg.lex.uniba.it/citazioni.htm Lidhje te jashtme *(it) Il fondatore dell'ENI http://www.radio.rai.it/radio2/alleotto/mattei/ *(it) Due giorni di conversazione con Leonardo Sciascia http://burg.lex.uniba.it/Sciascia.htm *(en) Profilo biografico www.nicoperrone.it category:gazetarë italianë category:Shkrimtarë italianë category:lindje 1935 da:Nico Perrone de:Nico Perrone en:Nico Perrone es:Nico Perrone it:Nico Perrone pt:Nico Perrone